Train's Worst Fears
by Luppi-tan
Summary: TrainxKyoko: Train has a nightmare, and calls Kyoko, just to talk to her. She comes over to visit him. What will happen. Rated M for lemon.


_Train stood there, cemented where he stood, unable to move or affect anything around him. Before him stood Creed, the man he so hated for killing his Saya. He had loved Saya so much, but Creed killed him, and now, he wanted to return the favor. Around them were hundreds of bodies, all of which Train recognized as people that he himself had killed. Circling in the sky were hundreds of crows and vultures, all waiting for the opportunity to peck at the rotting mountain of bodies that surrounded Creed and Train. Creed looked up at the sky and smiled._

"_I like vultures, don't you? You know, Train, we needn't be enemies. I don't hate you. On the contrary, how could I live without you? You complete me. Those eyes of yours. Those killer eyes that trust nobody but yourself. How I long to see those eyes again, Train. Show me those eyes, those eyes that relish in killing. That witch put you under her spell, but I killed her for you. I saved you from her black magic. Deep down inside, you aren't a sweeper. You're a killer, born and bred."_

"_No!! I'll never kill again!! NEVER!!" Train screamed. But somehow, he felt like he wasn't really himself anymore, like he was actually someone else, watching himself from a distance, from above. He could see himself breaking down in front of Creed and he kept urging himself not to show Creed that weakness. But as he urged, it became that much harder to do._

"_Then I'll simply have to kill those that are close to you. Maybe then, you'll see that friendship is nothing but an illusion."_

_With that, Creed waved his arm and Eve, Sven, Rinslet, and Kyoko all appeared behind him, also in chains._

"_Now, who should I kill first? Maybe I should kill the little thief. This little slut is trying to take you into her grasp just like that witch did all those years ago!!" He said vindictively, bringing the sword across to rest it on Rinslet's throat._

"_Maybe I won't kill her first. Maybe I'll kill the little schoolgirl who thinks that she understands you! 'Oh, I'll never kill again, Kuro-sama!!'" he said in a mockery of Kyoko's voice, bringing his sword back and thrusting it toward her heart, but stopping at the last minute, drawing only a trickle of blood._

"_Oh, but I think I know now who I'm going to kill first. I'll kill your partner. This here is a man who thinks he's good enough to be your partner. What arrogance! Tell me, Mr. Vollfied, do you really believe yourself to be Train's equal?"_

_Sven looked at him defiantly, spitting at him. A very un-gentlemanlike thing to do to be sure, but Sven couldn't explain in words what he thought of Creed. That would have to do._

"_Yes. I think I will kill him first. Goodbye, Mr. Vollfied…" he said, slashing at him and cutting his head off, watching in satisfaction as it flew up in the air and landed unceremoniously on the ground behind them. Eve shrieked out in anger and fear, releasing her nanomachines and trying to attack Creed. Creed quickly slashed her twice across the chest, though, killing her instantly as well._

"_Damn. And I wanted to make the little bitch suffer a bit more. You know, Train, I don't think that I'll ever understand you. You chose to freely associate with two sluts, a bitch, and a fool. But that's alright. I forgive you," Creed said condescendingly. He then moved over to Rinslet._

"_Hello, Miss Walker. You know, you showed such promise. You could have been a great ally. But you were arrogant! Putting your filthy slut hands all over Train like that. Why did you try to take what belongs to me, Miss Walker?" Creed said silkily, tilting his head to the left and piercing Rinslet through the heart, making sure that Train was watching._

"_Do you see now, Train? All who associate with you are cursed. You're the Black Cat. You are number 13. You are the bringer of bad luck. Nobody can survive knowing you and who you are. Miss Kirisaki is the last one. Should I kill her? Should I show her how weak she really is? Or will you come back to me? I could let her go right now. I don't really want to kill her."_

"_KURO-SAMA!! P-please, save me!!" Kyoko begged. Train looked at her helplessly. For the first time since Kyoko's death, he truly knew what it felt like to be powerless, to have no control. He could feel his rage gurgling inside of him like a brook, but he couldn't move to act on his anger._

"_PLEASE!!" Kyoko pleaded. "W-why won't you save me!? Y-you promised that you would protect me if I kept my promise!!" she sobbed, tears flooding down her cheeks._

"_I haven't hurt anyone!! I've been careful with my anger! I've never used my power against people!! So why!!? Why won't you save me!? D-do you hate Kyoko!!? I love you so much, Kuro-sama, and you hate me!! Why!!??"_

"_SHUT UP, BITCH!! TRAIN WOULD NEVER LOVE A SLUT LIKE YOU!!!" Creed shrieked, slashing at her neck and severing her Carotid Artery, and watching as she bled to death in seconds. Her face paled rapidly, and finally, her eyes glossed over with death. Train watched with tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision as she fell to the ground, limp. _

_Finally, something snapped in his mind and he could move again. His eyes once again reflected those of a killer, of one who relished in death. He grabbed Hades faster than Creed could react and shot six rounds into Creed's body. Creed laughed maniacally as he fell, dying._

"_FINALLY!!! YOU HAVE FORSAKEN THAT WITCH'S CURSE!!! Hahahahahahahahahaaaa!! I'm so happy!!! Train, you have finally returned to my side!! I knew that you couldn't hide your instincts forever!! I love it!! It's such a happy day for me, bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!!!" he shouted wildly, before finally falling into death's embrace. Train looked over the carnage that surrounded him, and knew that it had all been his fault. If he had never become friends with them in the first place, then they wouldn't have had to suffer._

_It wasn't over, though, because at that moment, the bodies slowly shifted, shortly after Creed's body disappeared and they all struggled to stand up. Their eyes were empty sockets, and they all looked like they had been rotting for ages. Skin was coming off in sloughs, and he could smell the stench of death and decay all around him. These monstrous creatures began to surround him, all asking him why he killed them. They all demanded to know why they had to die. And Train couldn't answer. He didn't know. After a few minutes of this, he fell to his knees, screaming in mental anguish and insanity._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Train screamed, shooting up in his bed. For a moment, he continued screaming, breaking only to take short ragged breaths until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately, he reacted as would a scared child, and he lashed out at the contact, sending Eve flying over the edge of the bed and crashing into the wall.

Finally calming down, he looked around, taking in his surroundings, though he was still breathing rather heavily and raggedly. He looked over at Eve, who was crumpled in the corner, unconscious after having been hit so hard by Train. He looked around, trying to think of what he could do, but he was so scared that he couldn't even make a pretense of thought. Suddenly, Sven came bursting into the room, looking around. The first thing that he noticed was Eve on the floor. Then he noticed that Train's arm was still up.

"YOU IDIOT!! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU HIT HER!!?? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!!!!???" he screamed, losing all sense of rationality, punching Train in the face.

"I-I-I… I… I don't know!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry, please d-don't hurt me!!!" Train begged, holding his hands up in front of his face. When he was begging like that, his eyes brimming with tears and full of emotional anguish and fear he seemed like a little child who was afraid after hearing his parents yelling. Sven couldn't be angry at Train. He knew that Train would never purposely hurt Eve.

"So, w-what happened, Train? I thought you were dying in here." Sven asked, noticing that Train was drenched with sweat, and that even his bedding was soaked through. Train looked so pale at the moment, almost like he was translucent. Train pushed Sven aside and stood up, picking Eve up and putting her back on her own bed.

"I'm sorry, Little Princess, he said quietly, tucking her in before throwing some shoes on and running out of the room.

"I-I need to take a walk!" he said, grabbing Hades and throwing some clothes on and leaving, slamming the door.

Train ran through the village, finally coming to rest in a park where there was a bench on which he could sit. That nightmare had been so vivid. He had felt and smelled every drop of blood that was spilled. He could still feel the blood dripping off his cheek and dribbling down into his mouth. That metallic taste was disgusting. He needed something to drink. It was a beautiful night, quiet and clear. He could see the stars perfectly, and there was a full moon. He couldn't have asked for more perfect weather, but still, he was scared stiff. He had been having a lot of nightmares lately, but he had woken from all of them before anything this bad had happened. This one felt so real that he was completely unable to wake from it. It was like he was trapped inside the cage of his own dreams. He was so scared, but he didn't know who to turn to. He couldn't tell Eve. She would just laugh at him. Sven would be worried and it would affect their sweeping duties. Then again, so would lack of sleep.

Before he knew it, he found himself on his cell phone. He wasn't sure quite who he was calling. He knew only two things. One was that he knew the number by heart, and the other was that it was another cell phone.

"H-hello? Kirisaki Kyoko…" Came a groggy voice. He had woken her up. Now he felt guilty about that on top of everything else.

"Hello?" came Kyoko's voice again. Why had he called her? They weren't best friends or anything, although Kyoko would have liked to believe that they were.

"Well, whatever… Goodbye…"

"NO WAIT!!" Train said desperately. Did he really want to talk to her that badly? He must have if he was calling her at 0200h.

"K-Kuro-sama?" she asked, her eyes widening with surprise. "Oh my god!! I'm so happy!! Kuro-sama called me!! This has never happened before, oh my God!! What is it, Kuro-sama!?" she asked gleefully. Great. Now he would feel bad if he ruined her good mood.

"I-I guess it's nothing… Kyoko…" Train lied. Kyoko instantly saw right through this.

"It isn't nothing, Kuro-sama… You sound out of breath. Are you alright?" She asked, slightly concerned, now, for Train.

"What's wrong, Kuro-sama?"

"I had a bad dream. That's all."

"You, too, huh?" Kyoko asked, serious for once. Train looked out into the distance.

"You've been having bad dreams, Kyoko?" Train asked. Kyoko nodded on the other side.

"Yeah. Listen, you were an eraser for Chronos, how did you sleep at night after killing someone?"

"I was a different person back then!!! DON'T JUDGE ME!!" Train screamed into the phone, causing Kyoko to thrust the receiver away from her ear.

"I-I wasn't judging you. I-I was asking for advice!! I-I've hurt so many people in my life! And I can never give back the lives that I've taken, what should I do?" She said sensitively, sounding as though she had been hurt by Train's assumption.

"Kyoko, listen, it's easy to lose your way. It's hard to find it again once you've lost it. You've already taken the first few steps. You promised never to kill again. You're living a normal life. Listen, for the longest time, I wanted to kill Creed for killing Saya. But then, just before the Eden incident, I realized that killing him wouldn't bring Saya back. I thought for such a long time that if I killed Creed, that somehow, I could bring Saya back to me, but then I realized that Just like you, and just like me, Creed had lost his way, and needed to be steered in the right direction. That's why I didn't kill him, and that's why I didn't turn him into the authorities. I let him go, and he's living out his life in peace, now."

"Well, thanks, Kuro-sama. But what was your dream about?" She asked, smiling sadly. She could tell, all throughout Train's speech that he was having trouble talking about feelings like that. She had always known that he wasn't really one to talk about how he felt, but she never knew that he could be so sensitive.

"Well, it felt like… like I had turned back into the old me," Train said cryptically. Kyoko cocked her head and looked around. She didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean, Kuro-sama?"

"Well, you probably never thought about it, but Creed and I used to work for Chronos together. He had been obsessed with me back then, too, and he found out that Saya had been the one who changed me. So, he killed her, and tonight, I had a dream that I killed him out of revenge for killing my friends. H-he killed you, he killed Sven… H-he killed the little princess… H-he… he… he k-killed… killed Rinslet…" Train said, hardly able to think anymore, having flashes of vivid memory again about his dream. It was like he was having the same dream all over again. Somehow, he found himself hating Creed all over again. He wanted to kill him, and nothing was going to get in his way.

"Kuro-sama! Are you alright!!??" Kyoko asked concernedly. Train was still on the ground, his head clutched in his hands. He was unable to think about or hear anything other than the sound of Creed's blade, and the stench of fresh blood and rotting bodies mixed together. Together, the sound and the smell created an atmosphere so heavy and oppressive that Train felt like he was being crushed under its weight. He could feel every one of his bones cracking, and the life slowly being smothered out of him. Slowly but surely, he was going to suffocate under this new atmospheric pressure. It was a sense of absolute dread like nothing he had ever felt before, and like nothing he ever would feel again, likely. After a few minutes of calling, though, Kyoko's voice came through.

"Kuro-sama… I'm in the country right now on a class trip. I could come over if you want…"

"Hey, Kyoko-chan… Who are you talking to?" Train heard another girl talking in the background. She sounded tired, like she had been woken up.

"No, please, don't bother. It'd be a waste of time…" Train said. He really did want to see her, but he couldn't force her to come out in the middle of the night when she was supposed to be on her class trip.

"I'll be right over. Where are you?" Kyoko asked. It was more of a statement than a question, though. She wasn't asking anymore if he wanted her, but she was telling him that she would come. She was starting to sound more and more like Saya. Maybe it was in his imagination, though.

"*Sigh!!* I'm at Morgan Park on the bench across from the lake. You can't miss me."

"Thanks. I thought this is where you'd be…" Came a cheery voice from behind him. Train lurched forward, nearly falling in the cool night water from shock. Kyoko looked at him, a little bit hurt. She didn't like to think that she scared people.

"Hi, Kuro-sama…. Are you alright? No, I suppose you aren't. Hm… I know what you need. You need some milk. Here ya go," Kyoko said, handing him a glass bottle of milk. He smiled and thanked her, taking the milk and gulping it down as fast as he could. He wasn't really expecting her to bring him anything. He looked at her distantly, staring into her eyes. The flair in her eyes was different than Saya's, but it reminded him of her just the same. Saya's eyes were green, whereas Kyoko's eyes were a chocolatey brown. It was funny. Her eyes even had that creamy swirly thing about them that made them look just like a pool of molten chocolate. They were incredibly beautiful and hypnotizing. They just made him want to stare for hours, for days, for weeks… He could stare at them forever.

"Kuro…"

"Could you please call me Train-kun?" he asked shyly, blushing slightly. He couldn't believe that he was making such a request. It was unreasonable to think that she would be willing to call him Train-kun, just like Saya always did.

"Is that what she called you?" Kyoko asked, blushing as well. Kyoko was really smart. She may have been a bit immature, but she certainly didn't lack intelligence. She immediately made the connection between Train's dead friend and herself.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry. It was unfair for me to expect that of you…" Train said, looking away. He wanted so badly to hear himself be called Train-kun again that he was about to try and make Kyoko call him that. Was he really that selfish?

"I-I don't mind… Train-kun… It sounds nice…" Kyoko replied, smiling and hugging Train, who, unlike he usually did, didn't back away. He held Kyoko closer to him, embracing her fully. He wasn't going to let her go like he let Saya go. He would protect her until his dying day. Even if he had to die to keep her alive, he would. He had promised her that he would never let anyone harm her, but up until that moment, they had been so far apart physically, that he couldn't live up to that promise.

"Train-kun…" Kyoko whispered into Train's ear. "You promised when those Chronos numbers attacked us that you would protect me. Now let me protect you. I know that I can't keep up with you and Sven and Eve-chan, but I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. I'll come whenever you call. Let me heal the hurt that you're feeling inside," she said, kissing Train on the lips. Again, uncharacteristically of Train, he didn't reject her. He couldn't. He no longer had the will to turn her away. He was in too deep. He loved her too much. But he no longer loved her like he did before, not because she reminded him of Saya. Although she was strikingly similar, she was her own woman, and he loved that about her. He loved her carefree personality. He loved her childish façade.

Kissing her in return, he prodded gently at her lips with his tongue, pushing his way in and exploring the cave that was Kyoko's mouth. Although he was 22 years old, he had never kissed anyone before. Saya had always just seen him as a friend, even though he had seen her as so much more, and before Saya, there was only Chronos, and though he was loyal to Chronos, Chronos didn't love him. This was the first time that he had ever felt loved, and the feeling was amazing. It was like his entire body was as light as air, like he was floating up to the heavens, borne there on the wings of angels. After a moment, Kyoko responded in like to Train, and they stood there, locked in a passionate kiss that threatened to last forever. And it might have lasted forever, had they not needed to break for air. Before Train could kiss her again, though, Kyoko whispered to him again.

"Train-kun… I want more. I want all of you, your heart, body and soul."

With those words, Saya kissed Train again and then pulled him by the hand back toward his apartment. Train gave her directions as they went along, with Kyoko following them perfectly. She had a good sense of direction, and finally, they made it back to Train's apartment. Taking the elevator up to the third floor, Train unlocked his room. He wasn't sure if he should really be doing what he was doing, though. He knew full well that Kyoko was kind of immature, and he didn't want to do anything to her that she would have to be stuck with forever. Despite being a typical man of his age, he was responsible. He knew that Kyoko wasn't old enough to be able to care for children. Plus, he didn't want that responsibility either. Apparently, Kyoko could see the look of apprehension on his face, because she went into her pockets and pulled out a condom.

"Don't worry. I brought this with me. I knew I'd be in the same area as you, so I bought some just in case you came around," she said, unbuttoning the first few buttons on her pajamas, showing off her cleavage. Train turned slightly pink at this, but continued to kiss Kyoko tenderly, rubbing his hands up and down on her back as they embraced. Moaning into Kyoko's mouth, Train pushed the Japanese beauty up against the wall gently, leaning against her, into the kiss. Kyoko sighed and pulled at Train's shirt, pulling it off of him and stroking his chest with her fingers. Train groaned in pleasure at this and unbuttoned Kyoko's shirt the rest of the way.

Wearing her school uniform was an interesting touch, Train had to admit. It was kind of sexy to see her removing her uniform little by little. Train pulled the uniform shirt off her shoulders and began laying kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. Sighing, Kyoko arched her back slightly, having never felt this kind of pleasure before. This was her first time, and she was glad to give it to Train. She had loved him for the longest time, and had always waited for him to reciprocate her feelings. Now that he was, she was a little bit nervous, but more than that, she felt completed, like there was a sense of wholeness in her life, now. Kissing Train's chest, Kyoko trailed her mouth down until she got to his navel. Then she removed his pants and boxers and began sucking and licking his long, hardened cock. She was amazed at how big he was.

Screwing his eyes closed in pleasure, Train groaned as Kyoko continued to lick up and down his cock. He could feel himself twitching down there, and building towards climax. It was only a matter of time until… "Aaagghhh!" Train came in Kyoko's mouth, pumping his seed into her, which she promptly swallowed. She sighed and then walked over to Train's bed, laying down on it and removing her skirt and panties.

"Please, Train-kun… Take me…" she begged. Train walked over and positioned himself over Kyoko, sticking his fingers into her pussy and pumping them in and out. Crying out Train's name in ecstasy, Kyoko jerked involuntarily as he continued to finger her. It was amazing how good this all was feeling. After a while, Kyoko came on Train's fingers. Train licked up her juices, cleaning off his hand and her pussy before putting the condom on and pushing in. For a moment, Kyoko's beautiful face was twisted in agony as he slid in all the way, breaking past her barrier. But after thrusting a few times, Kyoko's pain turned completely into pleasure and she began screaming Train's name as he thrust harder and faster into her. Kyoko could feel herself building towards climax once more, as could Train. He noticed that the condoms had to be really thin, because there was almost no loss of sensation as he was having sex with her. Kissing her and muffling out her cries of ecstasy with his tongue, Train continued thrusting hard and fast, never letting up for a moment. He himself was also crying out Kyoko's name into her mouth as they continued to make love. Finally, Train pushed in hard once more and finally released again.

Still, though, both were ready for more, so Train pushed Kyoko further up onto the bed as he got behind her and thrust into her wet pussy again. She cried out in pure, undiluted pleasure as he did this, rocking and breathing heavily as he fucked her harder and harder. She couldn't believe that anything could possibly feel so amazing. Panting as he continued to ravage her, she could feel her climax coming again, and a few seconds later, Kyoko came, her walls contracting around Train's cock, causing him to cum as well.

"Please… Train-kun…" she panted. "Fuck my ass… I want it!!" So Train, already behind her, entered her ass, pushing in hard. She cried out in pain at first, but like before, she quickly felt it change to pure pleasure. She gasped, almost falling onto the bed as Train pushed in and out of her ass, going hard and fast again and again. Both positively screamed in pleasure until they both came again. Finally, they both collapsed on the bed, exhausted after having had such hard sex, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, kissing each other gently as they slowly nodded off.


End file.
